Broken Angel
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: COMPLETE! Songfic. DustinShane and HunterCam. Chapter Five Up! Shane and Dustin work out their problem and it all ends well. Please R&R, no flames please! Possible sequel.
1. Broken Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS. I don't own the song "Broken Angel", Hanson does. I am merely borrowing it. I know, I know, I know another Hanson song from me, I can't help it, I listen to them and they give me ideas for fanfics.  
  
AN: This is my first Dustin/Shane fic. The fic I said I may write about them for the people who voted for them on 'Finding Your Love'. Also implied Dustin/Hunter and Hunter/Cam later on. Set after the Beevil episode, between Dustin defeating Beevil and him getting his bike back, didn't everyone just wanna give Dustin a huge hug?  
  
Broken Angel  
  
So small, yet still so proud. At night before he dreams he looks into the clouds. A high flyer's what I want to be. Seems they won't let me, says I'm too small. I don't feel small at all.  
  
----  
  
Dustin Brooks sighed as he looked up at the full moon; it had been a long day, first losing his bike, then Marah betraying him and the other Rangers. He felt so bad. Shane was right; Marah was nothing but trouble.  
  
---  
  
Break my dreams, that's what they'll do.  
Well I'm going to run away and learn to fly like you.  
I'm going to go so high and swoop so low.  
You can't bring me down, going to be so proud.  
  
---  
  
He suddenly felt a presence behind him and turned around to find Shane standing there. "What are you doing here?", he asked. "I went over to your house and your mom said you went out." Dustin turned his back to him, "Yeah, I felt like being alone," he answered, hoping Shane would take the hint and leave. He didn't. Instead he came up and sat down next to Dustin. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
---  
  
Little angel you got to learn to fly.  
Get up and earn your wings tonight.  
Little angel just look in my eyes.  
Get up and earn your wings tonight.  
  
---  
  
"Not really," he answered, turning his head away from his friend. Anger started rising in Shane, he hated seeing his boyfri...his best friend like this. He only wished Dustin was his boyfriend, but he'd seen the way he and Hunter acted and knew it could never be. He sighed, wishing he could help Dustin, but he knew he wouldn't talk to him.  
  
---  
  
Push and shove then climb aboard This is the shuttle train to the top of the world.  
When you look around what do you see?  
These are all high flyers.  
But none of these high flyers look like me.  
  
---  
  
"Well if you won't talk to me, will you talk to Hunter?" Dustin turns and gives him a funny look, "Dude, why would I want to talk to Hunter?" "Oh I don't know, he is your boyfriend isn't he?" "What? Hunter's not my boyfriend; he's with someone." "Huh?", Shane asked him, dumbfounded. "I said he's with someone, and why do you think I'm with him?" "I just thought because you and him spend a lot of time together." "We were spending a lot of time together because of the upcoming race." "Oh, now I feel stupid." "Don't man, it was an honest mistake."  
  
---  
  
What is that supposed to mean?  
What am I supposed to be?  
  
---  
  
Shane sighs again and walks over to Dustin "Let me help you Dustin, please." Dustin could hear the pleading in his best friend's voice. He let out a small sigh, he'd always had had a crush on Shane, but he had never been with a guy before, sure he'd been on dates with girls, but this was different. "Ok, you wanna know what's really bothering me?" "Yeah, you can tell me anything Dustin." "Alright, you asked for it...", he hesitated slightly, afraid of Shane's reaction and finally pressed his lips against Shane's.  
  
---  
  
I pull my way up through this crowd. To find your body crushed on the ground. It's so obvious, why couldn't you see. That you can't go high flying without a pair of high-flyer wings.  
  
---  
  
Shane eagerly responded to the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dustin's waist, gently licking at the seam of his lips. Dustin opened his mouth and welcomed Shane's tongue into it. After several minutes the two boys broke away for air. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?", Shane asked with a wolfish grin on his face. Dustin nodded mutely, "Yeah, I just didn't think you felt the same way." "Well, I do, I just didn't think you liked me after that whole Marah incident." "No, I mean she's cute and all, but you're the one I've always wanted," Dustin whispered before claiming Shane's lips.  
  
---  
  
Little one's broken lying on the ground. Trying to get up 'till his last breath out. Wings are strune everywhere, there's blood all around. 'Cause even angel's die, but that light just fades. It's so sad, but he'd be so proud.  
  
---  
  
About twenty minutes later the two decide to head home, about halfway there Shane asks, "So who is Hunter with?" "Oh, Cam." Shane stops in his tracks, "Cam? Sarcastic, wiseass, Cam?" "The one and only." "Wow....that's...wow..." "That's what I said, but you know what they say, 'opposites attract'." "Yeah, so what do you say we asked them out on a double date?" " Sounds great.", said Dustin with his killer grin.  
  
---  
  
Broken angel you've got to learn to fly. Get up and earn your wings tonight. Broken angel just look in my eyes. Get up and earn you wings tonight.  
Get up and earn your wings, earn your wings tonight.  
  
End  
  
AN2: There's the Dustin/Shane fic I said I'd write, should I continue this? If so please says so in your review, if I do, the next chapter will be the double date. Please, no flames.  
  
AN3: BTW, I'm starting a Series, the 'What Could Have Been' series. It'll be Ranger couples and what could have been between them. If you'd like, please give me ALL of your fave Ranger couples, male/female or male/male and I will write chapters about them, bear in mind that some of these will be a songfic. Thanks.  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	2. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: No, no, no I don't own them and I never will. I also don't own the song "I Think I Love You", which was originally done by David Cassidy, from the Partridge Family, then his daughter remade it, and Kaci did a make of it.  
  
AN: Well, due to popular demand and a threat by Crimson-Ranger, I am continuing Broken Angel. The double date that was mentioned in here, who's gonna be more nervous, Shane or Dustin? (Evil grin)  
Also, thanks for the suggestion from Crimson-Ranger, I hope this works out Ok.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
BlueAngel07: Thanks for the reviews and the parings, I will try to get it up ASAP.  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Ok, Ok, I'm updating....now you'd better update some of your fics or I will hunt you down. (Shakes fist)  
  
Jorgitosbabe: Thanks for the input, I am continuing as you can see.  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: You can't write a short review where I'm concerned, can you? Not that I'm complaining, LOL. Can't wait for more from you! Love ya! Xoxoxoxoxo  
  
Black Seraphim: Ok, I am working on the Series, hopefully, it'll be up this weekend, just so you know I am writing a separate section for the Slash fics. One will be the 'What Could Have Been' series. The other will be 'What Could Have Been: The Slash Files' or something like that, anyways, glad you like it.  
  
Garentred: Thanks, I can't help it, I've been listening to them since I was nine. They are HOT in my opinion.  
  
Mysterious-muse: Like I said, due to popular demands and a threat I am updating, Whoo! Tommy/Kim4Ever!  
  
YellowCrimsonForever: Thanks and like I said I am continuing, and the Series will be up soon.  
  
I Think I Love You  
  
---  
  
Do you think you love me....? Oooh we!  
I THINK I LOVE YOU!  
  
---  
  
Shane and Dustin had met Hunter and Cam outside the Movie Theater. They decided on the movie "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" the remade version, despite Cam's protests. After Hunter bribed to hold his hand if he got scared and Cam smacking him, they went in to buy popcorn and soda. Hunter however bought nachos and Reese's Pieces, not wanting to go near popcorn since the whole Artificial Flavoring incident.  
  
---  
  
I'm sleeping.  
And right in the middle of a good dream.  
Then all at once I wake up.  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain.  
Before I go insane.  
I hold my pillow to my head.  
And spring up in my bed.  
Screaming out the words I dread .  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
  
---  
  
About halfway through the movie were Leatherface is chasing one of the characters through the clotheslines. (Those of you that have seen Texas Chainsaw know what I'm talking about, but I really don't know what happened, cause I wimped out and fast-forwarded it.) As soon as he killed the character Dustin gasped and gripped Shane's arm. Shane just looked at the dark haired brunette and wrapped one arm around his shoulders.  
  
Hunter on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to the movie; he kept putting his nacho cheese on Cam's lips. If Hunter kept this up Cam was about to lose his self control right there in the theater. Shane looked at the couple and fought back a snicker, the usual calm, cool and collected Cam was now hot and bothered and was ready to drag Hunter out during the movie.  
  
---  
  
This morning, I woke up with this feeling.  
I didn't know how to deal with.  
And so I just decided to myself.  
I'd hide it to myself.  
And never talk about it.  
And did not go and shout it.  
When you walked into the room .  
"I think I love you!" (I think I love you)  
  
---  
  
Towards the end of the movie, Dustin was feeling pretty comfortable being with Shane. He had been so nervous before Shane had come over to his house to get him, of course Tori had called beforehand to give him a little ribbing and wishing him luck. He rested his head on Shane's shoulder with a little sigh, 'yeah, this is the way it should be.' he thought. He glanced over where Cam and Hunter should have been, but saw their seats were empty. He knew the couple could get passionate at times and often had caught them making out at Ops, and never passed up the opportunity to tease them.  
  
---  
  
I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of.  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say.  
I've never felt this way.  
  
---  
  
While Shane and Dustin had been wrapped in each other's presence, Hunter and Cam had snuck off into the restroom. Hunter smirked and led a hesitant Cam into a stall. "Cam, I....I love you." "This isn't the time, or the place to be talking about this." "Dude, no one's in here, and I wanted to tell you before I chickened out." Cam smirked, "the great Hunter Bradley scared?" Hunter mock-glared at him, "very funny, so do you have anything to say to me?", he asked somewhat nervously. Cam smirk softened into a smile, "I love you too Hunter." Hunter smiled and pulled the technician into a heated kiss. Cam moaned into the kiss and decided to give Hunter some torture after he had at least half of his cheese, he began grinding his hips into Hunter's already feeling his hardness. Hunter let out a cross between a moan and a growl and fumbled with Cam pants, and slid his hands in.  
  
---  
  
Believe me.  
You really don't have to worry.  
I only want to make you happy.  
And if you say.  
Hey, go away, I will.  
But I think better still.  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face.  
Do you think you love me?  
  
---  
  
After the movie the guys decided to go to a late dinner at a pizza place down the street. While they waited for the pizza, Hunter suggested a camping trip for one weekend, "You know to unwind and relax and have fun." "Yeah, dude that sounds cool, but it can't be this weekend or next weekend, we got races." "Yeah and I have skate demos for the next month." "I'd go with you, but Dad needs me at home." "C'mon Cam!", exclaimed Hunter, causing other people around them to turn and stare. "You need this break more than any of us!" "Hunter, you know why I can't come." "Isn't that why Cyber Cam was created? So that you could take a break, and actually have a life." "Hunter man, calm down, people are staring," Shane hissed at him. "Yeah, dude cool it." "Oh shut up the both of you," Hunter snapped before getting up and storming out of the pizza place.  
  
---  
  
I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of.  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say.  
I've never felt this way.  
  
---  
  
Cam quickly got up and went after Hunter and risking his health at the same time. "Man, Hunter really wants Cam to go," commented Dustin quietly. "Yeah, I've never seen him that angry, I mean yeah, its good for him to get out, like tonight." Dustin nodded, "hey Shane, do you mind if we go to my house? I mean its getting late and my house is closer." Shane nodded, "Yeah sure." They got up and boxed up the uneaten pizza, paid for it and left.  
  
Cam had seen Hunter Ninja Streak away from him when he called out his name. He followed Hunter all the way to the forest and finally caught up with him. "Hunter, wait up!", Cam called, jogging to catch up with him. Hunter only picked up his pace, Cam growled under his breath and tackled Hunter to the ground and pinned him down. ---  
  
I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I've go so much to think about.  
Hey! I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of.  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say.  
I've never felt this way.  
  
---  
  
After Dustin and Shane got to Dustin's house, his parents where gone for the weekend and his sister was sleeping at a friend's house. Shane called his parents to let him know he'd be back in the morning. Dustin took him up to his bedroom; they sat down on his bed, in the comfortable silence. "I need to tell you something," they blurted to each other at the same time. Dustin blushed some, "You go first." "Ok, we've known each other for a long time, right?" Dustin nodded mutely, 'Oh no...He just wants to be friends." He thought sadly. "Well, I was thinking, I think we should take that to another level." Dustin tried not to get a hopeful look on his face, "Really?" "Yeah, I think I love you Dustin." "I know I love you Shane," said Dustin with a small smile and pressed his lips to Shane. Shane immediately responds to him and deepens the kiss, lying Dustin on the bed as he does so. He pulls back with a wide smile and reaches up to turn out the light. After several minutes you can hear both Dustin and Shane, gasp then let out low moans.  
  
---  
  
After pinning Hunter to the ground Cam got his say in the argument, "look, I really wanna go camping with you guys, but I can't, I'm sorry Hunter, I really am." Hunter glares up at him and thrust his hips up, hoping to dislodge Cam, but Cam only pressed his hips into Hunter's, keeping him down. "What do you want from me Hunter?", Cam demanded. "I want you to get off me and leave me the hell alone." "Not gonna happen." "Fine, you wanna know what's bothering me? I wanted to spend a little alone time with you, since we hardly get any privacy anywhere, I figured going camping would give us that chance." "Look, Hunter, I wanna spend time with you too, I really do...", and he breaks off and rubs his eyes in frustration. "I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that with you, but now that I see how much it means to you, I would like to go camping with you, but how about without Shane, Dustin and your brother? That way we can get some real privacy." Hunter smiles, "Sounds good." He suddenly smirks and arcs into Cam, letting him know that him pinning him to the ground got him aroused. A small moan escapes from Cam's lips and they quickly shed their clothes and their cries of passion and pleasure are heard in the forest.  
  
---  
  
I think I love you!  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of.  
A love there is no cure for.  
I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say.  
I've never felt this way.  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN2: Well there ya go! Ask and ye shall receive! I don't know if there will be more to this, maybe, maybe not, depends on the reviewers and if I don't get writer's block...again. Also, I will have the Series up hopefully this weekend, if you haven't left your fave couples, please do so, if you want. The more couples the, the longer the fic. Thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	3. Wherever You Will Go

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them, I wish I did though...well, maybe just Cam and Hunter. ;-) I also don't own the song 'Wherever You Will Go' the Calling owns it, not me.  
  
AN: Well, here's the camping trip that you all wanted, I wasn't gonna continue, but I changed my mind, I bet that makes you happy huh? I will do a chapter for Shane and Dustin, since it is about them.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
BlueAngel07: Thanks, glad to know that I can keep your interest.  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: I may have a concussion if I keep getting writer's block. Anyways, I don't care if you give me all your fave parings, the more the better, I want to make the Series as long as possible. BTW, we gonna work on FYL II soon?  
  
Garnetred: I know, Hunter's a sweetie isn't he? I wasn't planning to write the camping part, but I changed my mind and that's you readers wanted.  
  
Mysterious-muse: Thank you! I know I seem to keep getting writer's block, because when I'm in the middle of working on a fic, I'm usually online, so I get IM'd a lot and that distracts me and I lose my train of thought, makes me wanna scream. Anyways, I hope that I don't get it again.  
  
Jorgitosbabe: Thank you!  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Glad you're smiling.  
  
YellowCrimsonForever: No one has described my writing as cute, but it's a good thing. I'm updating; will you update some of your fics? Please?  
  
Black Seraphim: Thanks for the input, I didn't mean to make it unrealistic, it sounded Ok in my mind. Hope this is better.  
  
-----Set after 'Storm Before the Calm'-----  
  
So lately, I've been wonderin.  
Who will be there to take my place.  
When I'm gone, you'll need love.  
To light the shadows on your face.  
If a great wave should fall.  
It would fall upon us all.  
And between the sand and stone.  
Could you make it on your own.  
  
---  
  
With Lothor gone and the Ninja students returned safely to their Academies, the former Ninja Storm Rangers had some time off before they began their duties as teachers, expect for Blake, who's getting ready to leave for Factory Blue. Cam and Hunter decided to take that camping trip they had planned on, finally, they were going to be alone. So that weekend they packed up Hunter's truck and headed out for a quiet, secluded spot in the mountains. They made idle chitchat on the way there, Hunter talked about Blake going to Factory Blue and Cam talked about the ideas he had for the Academy. Cam was really looking forward to spending time with Hunter, especially after all that they had been through.  
  
---  
  
If I could, then I would.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
---  
  
When they got there and set everything up Hunter got Cam to take a quick swim in a lake nearby. Hunter got an evil smirk on his face and dove underwater, after a minute of not seeing Hunter emerge from the water, Cam became extremely worried. "Hunter, Hunter can you hear me?" When he didn't hear an answer he dove under to search for him, when he came up for air he saw Hunter on the sandy bank. "Y'know, a guy could drown waiting for you." Cam let out a low growl and Ninja Streaked onto shore and pinned Hunter to the ground before he could know what hit him.  
  
---  
  
And maybe, I'll find out.  
The way to make it back someday.  
To watch you, to guide you.  
Through the darkest of your days.  
If a great wave should fall.  
It would fall upon us all.  
Well I hope there's someone out there.  
Who can bring me back to you.  
  
---  
  
Hunter's eyes grew wide as Cam straddled him, he thought Cam was really angry at him, 'Oh man, I really pissed him off now,' he thought. When he saw the grin on his face he knew cam wasn't mad at him, in reality Cam had never been mad at him for more than a few minutes and that's one of the things Hunter loved about him.  
  
Cam leaned over and gently kissed Hunter, when Hunter tried to deepen the kiss Cam pulled away and got off Hunter, leaving the dirty blonde wanting the Samurai badly. Cam started back for their campsite and looked over his shoulder at Hunter, "You coming?" Hunter quickly scrambled up off the ground and followed Cam back to their tent, wondering what he the Samurai had in store for them.  
  
---  
  
If I could, then I would.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
---  
  
When they got into the tent Cam had Hunter lie down on his sleeping bag and close his eyes. When he did Cam pulled out a white feather out of his bag and kneeled next to the blonde and began running it over his bare chest. Hunter let out a small groan as he felt the feather slide over his body, he felt it slide dangerously close to the waistband of his swim trucks and was beginning to feel as hard as a rock. While the feather danced over his skin he also felt small butterfly kisses on his face, neck and chest, he groaned, wanting more from Cam. He let out a small moan of relief when the feather left his body and Cam's lips on his, to which he took them hungrily.  
  
When the Samurai pulled away, Hunter opened his eyes to find Cam sliding out of his swim trunks and working on to pull Hunter's off. Hunter let out a low growl and pulled off his trunks, nearly ripping them in half. He pounced on Cam ready to give him payback with the feather stunt he pulled. He kissed Cam hard, brusing his lips, he traveled his way down to his neck, sucking on his pulse, knowing there would be a hickey there later. He kissed his way down to his stomach and had his hand on his hardened member. Cam moaned softly, enjoying the sensations going through his mind and body. Cam groaned as Hunter kept kissing his body and flipped the blonde on his back, both of them needed to be together. Cam gently slid himself into Hunter's opening, both of them moaning loudly at their joining.  
  
---  
  
Runaway with my heart.  
Runaway with my hope.  
Runaway with my love.  
  
---  
  
Afterward, both were breathing heavily, the sweat on their skin drying from the...workout. As sleep begin to come upon them both, Hunter turned on his side to Cam, "I love you Cam." Cam turns his head, which is the only part of his body that can move right now. "And I love you Hunter, no matter what." Hunter smiled softly and pressed his lips to Cam's before falling into a deep sleep, dreaming of the handsome Asian next to him.  
  
---  
  
I know now, just quite how.  
My life and love might still go on.  
In your heart and your mind.  
I'll stay with you for all of time.  
  
---  
  
Cam, however, didn't fall asleep as quickly as Hunter didn't. Thousands of thoughts were running through his mind. He thought of what had happened over the past few days, how ten years had been scared off his life when he found out that the Thunder Megazord had been destroyed. He had been thinking the worst that Hunter had died in the explosion.  
  
---  
  
If I could, then I would.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
Way up high or down low.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
---  
  
He had been so relived to see Hunter when he had been on Lothor's ship, when he thought he'd never get back home, going to be killed when the ship self-destructed. After Lothor had been destroyed, he and Hunter had told Sensei about their relationship, surprisingly he took it well. Cam was happy that his father approved of Hunter, and was even happier that he was back in his human form.  
  
He turned on his side and watched the former Crimson Ranger sleep for several moments. He smiled when he saw a smile form on his lips. He leaned over and gently kissed him before falling asleep himself, dreaming of Hunter and looking forward to the rest of the weekend.  
  
---  
  
If I could turn back time.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
If I could make you mine.  
I'll go wherever you will go.  
  
---  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN2: Well there's the camping trip you all wanted. I hope you like it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, because I am starting the 'What Could Have Been' Series. It'll start from MMPR, and ending with PRDT, those of you that requested slash chapters, that will be a separate fic altogether, it's called 'What Could Have Been: The Slash Flies'. If you have not giving me parings, I would like you to do so, the longer the parings, the longer the fic will be and I wanna make it as long as I possibly can. Ok, so please R&R, no flames please, thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	4. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

Disclaimer: No, no, no, I don't own them, not even Hunter and Cam (sniff). I also don't own the song 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing', which is by Aerosmith.  
  
AN: I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been working on my Series and have been really busy.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
JorgitosBabe: Ok, I'm updating, sorry for the delay!  
  
YellowCrimsonforever: Thanks and can't wait for more!  
  
Mysterious-muse: Thanks!  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: I had to ask....oh well. Thanks!  
  
BlueAngel07: Thanks!  
  
Pikachucranstongirl: Thanks, I know they are SO great together.  
  
Garnetred: Thanks, and the song I used was 'Wherever You Will Go' by the Calling.  
  
Malissa: I wasn't planning to have Tori in this, sorry, but I do have two fics centered on Blake/Tori.  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Thanks man! Can't wait for more from you!  
  
Ravyn Jayne: Thanks for the parings! Good to know you're getting over writer's block. Can't wait to read it!  
  
Amber: Thanks  
  
Chapter Four: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
  
---  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure.  
  
---  
  
As the music played softly in the background, Shane propped himself up on his elbow and watched the sleeping Child of the Earth. It had been a long day of teaching at the Academy; three other teachers had come down with the flu, so he and Dustin wound up covering their classes also, which meant they didn't see much of each other.  
  
---  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
---  
  
He was glad that both of them a few days off starting tomorrow. They hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together since becoming teachers, with the students needing help, loads of paperwork and connecting with your 'inner Ninja', both needed a well deserved break. They wanted to take their relationship to the next level. No, not marriage, but moving into an apartment together, he and Dustin felt that they were ready for that. They were sleeping together, not in that way; they slept in the same bed.  
  
---  
  
Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
---  
  
Shane wanted to be intimate with Dustin, but he was terrified, the ex Red Ranger was afraid that he might end up hurting his love. He knew Dustin had been burned in the past, being the butt of some of the jocks at school, then Marah taking his trust and trashing it. He wasn't going to do that to Dustin, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him.  
  
---  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
---  
  
Dustin sensed Shane watching him, he stirred and opened his dark eyes up at him. "Hey," he murmured with a yawn, "how along have you been up?" "Awhile, thinkin' about stuff." "Like what?" "Us, being together." That got Dustin's attention, he sat up, "do you wanna break up?", he asked with a trace of fear in his voice. "No! Not in a bad way, us intimately, I know you've been hurt before and I don't wanna hurt you." "Shane," Dustin said with a whisper, "I love you, and you could never hurt me." "I'm so glad to hear that," Shane whispered before pressing his lips to Dustin's. They fell back on the sheets and came together, they're first time a beautiful experience for both of them.  
  
---  
  
And I don't want to miss one smile,  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
I feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment,  
For all of the rest of time.  
  
---  
  
Afterward, both were half asleep, spent, and content with what had happened between them. Dustin was lying on Shane's muscular chest, he let out a wide yawn, "I...love you, Shane." He drifted off to sleep. Shane watched him for a few minutes before whispering, "I love you too Dustin," and followed his now lover into the land of dreams.  
  
---  
  
I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing.  
  
---  
  
The next morning after showering together, Shane was about to ask Dustin to marry him. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dustin, he just had to work up the courage to ask him. He paced around the living room, waiting for Dustin to finish getting ready, he smiled lightly when he came into the room. 'Well, now or never,' he thought. "Dustin, I have to ask you something." "Sure dude, what?" Shane got in front of him and got down on one knee and looked up at his love. "Dustin Brooks, will you marry me?" "I-I-I don't know what to say....I can't Shane, not now, I'm sorry," Dustin said with tears in his eyes, he Ninja Streaked away from his love. Shane sat back, stunned about what had happened, he pulled his knees up to his chest, put his head on them and sobbed.  
  
End Chapter  
  
AN2: Please don't hurt me! (Catches a plane to Australia). I'll write another chapter and it'll be better, I swear! That will be the last chapter. Please no flames, thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


	5. For You

Disclaimer: No, no, no, I do not own them! Nor do I own the song, 'For You' which is the Calling's.  
  
AN: Well, here's the final chapter of Broken Angel, it's been great writing it. I may write a sequel to this, but it'll be after I finish my Series, and when Arctic Wolf 18 and I finish FYL II.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Crimson-Ranger: Hey, I did not need that image of Shane being naked thank you very much. Yes I know I'm mean, got a problem? Thanks for the review.  
  
Arctic Wolf 18: (Is now in Australia and looks around, not finding you) Too many people....  
  
YellowCrimsonForever: I have a reason for them not getting married now, but I'm not saying here.  
  
Amber: Yes it is, that's one way to end a chapter....people don't like cliffhangers, and they usually wind up threatening the author, or stalking them. I'm still paranoid from FYL I.  
  
Angel Lily: Thanks! Yeah, who doesn't love slash? Go slashiness! Thanks, yeah, if I put up a R rated fic, its gotta have a hot part....(has no clue why)  
  
Mysterious-muse: All I can say is: read on and you will find out what happens.  
  
Garnetred: I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't want them to get married so easily.  
  
Chapter Five: For You  
  
---  
  
I am a vision.  
I am justice.  
Never thought that I could love.  
Living in shadows.  
Fading existence.  
It was never good enough.  
Within the darkness.  
You are the light that shines the way.  
But you're trapped in violence.  
I can be the man who saves the day.  
  
---  
  
Three weeks had passed since Dustin had left Shane. During these past weeks, both men have been equally miserable without each other. Shane had tried to get Dustin to talk to him, but the Earth Ninja would either say he is busy, or quickly leave Shane behind. Dustin's behavior was puzzling Cam and Tori, usually he was so full of life, happy, always smiling, now. It seemed that now, all his energy had been drained from his body.  
  
When Cam or Tori tried to get Shane to tell them what was wrong with Dustin, it shocked them both when he told them what had happened between them. The Samurai and Water Ninja quickly came up with a plan to get the two back together. Tori got Dustin to go down to Ops with her, "Tor; I really don't feel like going to Ops right now." "Come on Dustin, please? For me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, and stuck out her lower lip. He caved. "Ok, Ok! You win!", he exclaimed with a laugh. She grinned and they ran down the stairs to Ops, where Cam was waiting there with Shane.  
  
I'm there for you.  
No matter what.  
I'm there for you.  
Never giving up.  
I'm there for you.  
For You.  
  
---  
  
Dustin stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Shane. He turned to run out of Ops, but Tori stopped him. "You two need to talk this out Dustin." "Tori's right Dustin, you two love each other and if you really care for Shane, you'll hear what he has to say," Cam added. "Alright, I'll talk to him, but can you too leave us alone?", Dustin asked. "Sure, will be outside if you need us," Cam answered.  
  
Dustin waited until they were gone before sitting down. Shane sat down next to him, keeping some space between them. "Why'd you say no?", he asked, his voice filled with hurt. Dustin let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Shane, but when you asked me to marry you, my first thought was yes, but then I thought of my parents and how they got divorced. I don't want that happening to us." "Dustin," Shane began quietly, "I would never, ever hurt you. You've got to believe me, because the last thing I wanna do is hurt the man I love. Please give me another chance." "I love you Shane, but I need to think this over." He got up and walked out of Ops.  
  
---  
  
Someone's changed me.  
Something's saved me.  
And this is who I am.  
Although I was blinded.  
My heart let me find out.  
That truth makes a better man.  
I didn't notice.  
That you were right in front of me.  
Our masks of silence.  
We'll put away so we can see.  
  
---ONE YEAR LATER---  
  
Shane and Dustin stood before Sensei Watanabe; they were finally going to get married. "Do you both come here of your own free will?", asked Sensei Watanabe. "We do," the former Yellow and Red Wind Rangers answered. "Today we bring Shane and Dustin together in marriage, they have overcome many obstacles to stay together and be together." Sensei hands Shane a ring, "A ring is a symbol of bonding, and you will be bonded as long as you both shall live", he explained.  
  
"Shane please repeat after me, 'I Shane Austin Clarke, take you Waldo Dustin Brooks to be my life partner.'" "I Shane Austin Clarke, take you Waldo Dustin Brooks to be my life partner." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." He slid the band on Dustin's finger.  
  
---  
  
I'm there for you.  
No matter what.  
I'm there for you.  
Never giving up.  
I'm there for you.  
For You.  
  
---  
  
Sensei now turns to Dustin and hands him a ring, "Dustin repeat after me, 'I Waldo Dustin Brooks, take you Shane Austin Clarke to be my life partner.'" "I Waldo Dustin Brooks, take you Shane Austin Clarke to be my life partner." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "To protect you and our family from all dangers." "For as long as I live." "For as long as I live." Dustin slipped the band on Shane finger. Sensei smiled at the couple, I now pronounce you life partners, you may now kiss. As the couple kissed passionately, all their friends and family let out a collective cheer. "I am proud to announce Shane and Dustin Brooks-Clarke."  
  
---  
  
Within the darkness.  
You are the light that shines a way.  
In this blind justice.  
I can be that man who saves the day.  
  
---TWO YEARS LATER---  
  
Shane and Dustin have been a happily married couple for two years now, and things have never been better. They adopted three children, Taylor and Reese, who are five and four, and Jacob who is eight months old. Cam and Hunter got married shortly before Shane and Dustin did, and have three children also, Miko and Christian who are five year old twins, and Kanoi who is three and a half.  
  
Tori and Blake married a year ago, and are now the proud parents of quadruplets! They named them Amanda Lee, Hunter Michael, David Cameron, and Shayne Brooke. The kids grew up together and became best friends. the former Ninja Storm Rangers are glad that their kids will have a life without the threat of Lothor....or will they?  
  
I'm there for you.  
No matter what.  
I'm there for you.  
Never giving up.  
Cause you know it's true.  
You were there for me.  
And I'm there for you.  
For you.  
For you.  
For you.  
  
---  
  
The End?  
  
AN: Well, there is the end of Broken Angel. I hope that you all enjoyed it, I know I enjoyed writing it. Should I write a sequel to this? If so tell me and I will work on it. Please leave a review, no flames please, thanks!  
  
CamFan4Ever 


End file.
